villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Character Alignment
In many settings, Alignments are used to determine a character's moral decisions. Some support this system, while others find it limiting- regardless of the controversy, alignment often plays a large role in the development of heroes and villains, with many (if not all) villains in fiction being able to be classed into some form of alignment. Of course, "Good" Alignments, are exclusively for heroes; thus, they are ignored from this; however, neutral alignments are not since neutral characters (at least in the sense found in this wiki) can still be valid. Lawful Evil (Dominator) Lawful Evil characters enforce order within their setting, but usually have no value for the rights of others; in fact, they will happily destroy said rights - using law and order as a means by which to dominate or ruin others. A important fact is that Lawful evil is not always the nicest type of evil. Lawful is only a moral compass, not a degree. Therefore, there are Lawful characters who can be Pure Evil. 'Such examples are Judge Claude Frollo or Admiral Greyfield. This is usually the alignment of Control Freaks, Corrupt Officials, Spies, Monarchs, Tyrants and Disciplinarians, when they do not enforce the law (in which case they fall under Lawful Neutral). Some such villains that fit this category are: *Admiral Greyfield (''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) *Alien Empera (Ultraman) *Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Asmodeus (Dungeons & Dragons) *The Auditor (Madness Combat) *Banastre Tarleton (Sleepy Hollow) *The Borg (Star Trek) *Bowser (Mario) *Carmine Falcone (Batman) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Covenant Empire (Halo) *Darkseid (Superman) *Darth Caedus (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) *Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) *Dukat (Star Trek) *Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) *Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Gihren Zabi (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Grand Moff Tarkin (Star Wars) *Haman Karn (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) *Heart Roidmude (Kamen Rider Drive) *High Table (John Wick) *Immortan Joe (Mad Max: Fury Road) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) *Kingpin (Spider-Man) *King Runeard (Frozen II) *Kronika (Mortal Kombat) *Lots-O' Huggin' Bear (Toy Story) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Magneto (X-Men) *Megatron (Transformers) *Mephisto (Silver Surfer) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Natasi Daala (Star Wars) *Negataros (Kamen Rider) *Night Rogue (Kamen Rider Build) *Oma Zi-O (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *President Snow (The Hunger Games) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *Queen Myrrah (Gears of War) *Queen Sectonia (Kirby) *Ra's al Ghul (Batman) *Shadow King (X Men) *Shadow Xavier (X-Men) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Saruman (Lord of the Rings) *Sauron (Lord of the Rings) *Sepulchure (AdventureQuest) *Seven Morrow Days (The Keys to the Kingdom) *Shadow Moon (Kamen Rider Black) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Shocker (Kamen Rider) *Sturm (Advance Wars) *Utrom Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit) Neutral Evil (Malefactor) '''Neutral Evil characters are utterly without morals, with a few exceptions. Valuing only themselves, they will not engage in rampant destruction, like the chaotic evil, nor do they value law and order, like the lawful evil; instead, they do whatever it takes to get what they desire. This is usually the alignment of Thieves, Assassins, Mercenaries, Mobsters, Doctor and Scientists, Femme Fatales, Crime Lords and Businessmen. Egotists may also be part of this category, as they are only for themselves, especially the solipsists. Neutral Evil characters are devious, treacherous and rogue-like. Among this group is: *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Alejandro and Heather (Total Drama) *Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) *Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X / Decade) *Bill Cox (Firewall) *Black Manta (Aquaman) *Bullseye (Daredevil) *The Caretaker (Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear) *Caulder (Advance Wars: Days of Ruin) *Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam) *Dark Beast (X-Men) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *General Shepherd (Call of Duty) *Gigan (Godzilla) *HAL 9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey) *Hugo Martinez (Rambo) *Ian Howe (National Treasure) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Jenna Zan Arbor (Star Wars) *Johann (How to Train Your Dragon) *Jugglus Juggler (Ultraman) *Juzaburo Namba (Kamen Rider Build) *Kuroto Dan (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Lex Luthor (Superman) *Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter) *Masamune Dan (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Masato Kusaka (Kamen Rider 555) *Monks (Oliver Twist) *Mr. Sinister (X-Men) *Mystique (X-Men) *Nikita Dragovich (Call of Duty) *Nom Anor (Star Wars) *Paptimus Scirocco (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam) *Parado (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *Penguin (Batman) *Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) *Phobos (Madness: Project Nexus) *The Prophet of Truth (Halo) *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Relius Clover (BlazBlue) *Roidmudes (Kamen Rider Drive) *Santino D'Antonio (John Wick: Chapter Two) *Sargeras (World of Warcraft) *Shinzon (Star Trek) *Skull (Cyborg 009) *Smaug (The Hobbit) *Slade (Teen Titans) *Starscream (Transformers) *Thanos (Marvel) *Time Jackers (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *Tolian Soran (Star Trek) *Two-Face (Batman) *Ultraman Belial (Ultraman) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Vega (Street Fighter) *Viggo Grimborn (How to Train Your Dragon) *Viggo Tarasov (John Wick) *Yapool (Ultraman) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Chaotic Evil (Destroyer) Chaotic Evil characters are arguably amongst the most vile as they kill, pillage and generally cause mayhem - however, they are not always pure Destroyers (chaotic evil does not mean chaotic stupid): for example, they won't always rampage and kill thousands, though they would certainly not be against doing so if the moment was right. This is usually the alignment of Cataclysmic villains, Thrill-Seekers, Serial Killers, Terrorists, Torturers, Monsters (with very little intelligence), Vampires and eldricht abominations in general; however, the Chaotic Evil outsiders are the demons. Chaotic Evil characters are power-hungry, dangerous, vicious, predatory and barbaric - to name a number of villains who fit this category to a T: *Abaddon the Despoiler (Warhammer) *Abeloth (Star Wars) *Asura (Soul Eater) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Azog (The Hobbit) *Black Cross Führer/King (Super Sentai) *Blood Stalk (Kamen Rider Build) *Boris the Animal (Men in Black) *Brixton Lore (Fast and the Furious) *Carnage (Spider-Man) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *Davros (Doctor Who) *Dark Matter (Kirby) *Deathwing (World of Warcraft) *Demogorgon (Dungeons and Dragons) *Destoroyah (Godzilla) *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Director (Halloween Horror Nights) *El Macho (Despicable Me) *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) *F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter) *The Flood (Halo) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Gaara (Naruto) *Gaoh (Kamen Rider) *Grimmel the Grisly (How to Train Your Dragon) *Gul'dan (Warcraft) *HABIT (EverymanHYBRID) *Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) *Hao Asakura (Shaman King) *Herrscher of the Void (Honkai Impact 3) *Hidan (Naruto) *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) *Jack the Clown (Halloween Horror Nights) *Jacob Goodnight (See No Evil) *The Joker (Batman) *Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) *Kefka (Final Fantasy) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla) *Lady Luck (Halloween Horror Nights) *Lich King (World of Warcraft) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Malebolgia (Spawn) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *[[Major (Hellsing)|Major (Hellsing)]] *Mal and Scarlett (Total Drama) *Ma-Ma (Judge Dredd) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Peter Mountain (August Underground) *Pitch (Rise of the Guardians) *Redyue (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Ryoma Sengoku (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Scar (The Lion King) *Shaw (Open Season) *SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Tenjuro Banno (Kamen Rider Drive) *Tighten (Megamind) *Tricky the Clown (Madness Combat) *Unicron (Transformers) *Violator (Spawn) *Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty) *Wulfgar (Nighthawks) *Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto) *Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Lawful Neutral (Judge) Lawful Neutral characters value only law and order, not the rights of others - unlike Lawful Evil characters, they don't usually seek personal gain from their misdeeds, often believing they are doing right. They are oppressive and cruel but not because they seek authority over others; they simply believe the ends justify the means. Like True Neutral, they can be friendly towards people and heroes, unless they treat them horribly, or either provoke them. Many of these characters are Necessary Evil. This is usually the alignment of Artificial Intelligences who enforce blindly a set of laws, Gaolers, Militaries, Guardians and others peace-keepers. Such beings include: *Ahmet (Assassin's Creed) *Alema Rar (Star Wars) *Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) *AUTO (WALL-E) *Benson (Regular Show) *Coach Buzzcut (Beavis and Butt-head) *DJ Sagara (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Galactus (Marvel) *G-Man (Half-Life) *HAL (A Space Odyssey) *Inspector Javert (Les Miserables) *Jesus (Madness Combat) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Malygos (World of Warcraft) *Megamind (Megamind) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Novus Orbis Librarium (BlazBlue) *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel) *Ryouko Kusakabe (Date A Live) *Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Gaim) *Yoko Minato (Kamen Rider Gaim) Chaotic Neutral (Free Spirit) Chaotic Neutral characters do not actively seek to harm others (in contrast to chaotic evil), but neither do they seek to aid someone (as a chaotic good character would do). A common expression used for chaotic neutral is a humorous but truthful one "Chaotic Neutral: may save the world, may steal your car". This is usually the alignment of villainous pranksters, Dimwits, Thieves and Vigilantes. Such beings who fit this category are: *Alucard (Hellsing) *Amber (Dan Vs.) *Argit (Ben 10) *Beavis and Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head) *Bender (Futurama) *Catwoman (Batman) *Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto) *Deadpool (The New Mutants) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) *Hazama (BlazBlue) *Jason Todd (Batman) *Johnny Rocketfingers (Johnny Rocketfingers) *Loki (Thor) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Red X (Teen Titans) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Vegeta (DragonBall Z) *Venom (Spider-Man) *Wario (Mario) Category:About Villains Category:Villains by Alignment